This invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a visual display of the real time safety status of a complex process plant and more particularly to a dynamically scaled, integrated graphic display which visually conveys information regarding abnormal operating conditions in the plant as deviations in the shape of regular geometric figures. The invention has particular application and is specifically described as applied to a nuclear power plant.